Dwindling Rainbow
by Madcow5678
Summary: They make up a bright rainbow of colours, and of pride. Bradley’s workin’ so hard on not being bicurious anymore, that his rainbow’s faded to grey. " Oneshot"


**Decided to try something new: I went to a random title generator and got Dwindling Rainbow. This was the result.**

**I think this is the first time I've attempted Butters' pov. Don't know if I was successful. Review, tell me what you think. Please?**

**Oh, if any of my _Kendy: Unrequited_ readers are reading this: the next chapter will be up soon, honestly. Not that many people read it, but still...**

**South Park and its characters © Matt 'n' Trey  
**

**

* * *

**I don't know why I decide to go. It's not like I'm gay or nothing. 'Least my dad says I'm not, and my dad knows best. Plus he said if I was, he'd ground me forever.

I just ...just like it, y'know? Lots of bright colours and rainbows and people celebrating who they are.

Everyone's dancin' around, and huggin', and just having a swell old time. It's neato.

Oh wait, w-what's happening now? People are comin' over. They're all carrying placards, and hollerin' stuff. So're most people here-they must all want to be a part of Gay Pride Denver. Ain't that nice? What're they yellin'? I'll just slip in here...maybe'll be able t'hear 'em a l'il better.

"_Let us purify ourselves from everything that contaminates body and spirit, perfecting holiness out of reverence for God! 2 Corinthians 7:1_

"_Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is abomination! Leviticus 18:22!"_

Aw man. Can't they see we're just tryin' to have a nice time? These people just want to hang out with their gay friends. What's wrong with having friends?

Wait...I know that boy, the one with the Leviticus 18:22 sign. Why, that's Bradley! Well, why's Bradley being so mean? That's not like him. I'll go and tell him it's not right to be mean to people who're just mindin' their own business. I'll go and tell him right now. Then will he be surprised, boy howdy!

"Hey Bradley! Bradley Phelps!"

He looks round, I guess he don't expect people t'be yellin' at him. Even though he's yellin' at everyone else...

He sees me, and goes real pale. Well, so he should. He's bein' right nasty to everyone here, and he needs teachin' a lesson.

"Butters! Oh no! Bad thought! Bad thought!"

"Now Bradley, y'can't go 'round hollerin' at people, and waving mean signs at 'em, just for havin' a good time with their friends, y'hear? Why not put that ol' sign down, and come have a good time with me, huh?"

I smile and hold out my hand to a minute, he don't do anything. Then, he steadies his breathing, and starts to reach out to me. Aw, well, ain't that swell? I've already worked out what we can do: we'll go and get a milkshake, and catch up on old times for a bit, then we can go and listen to that lady with the hairy armpits, who keeps puttin' her arm around that other lady with the dreads talk about how we're all beautiful, and should be proud of who and what we are, and then-

"Bradley! What on Earth are you doing!?"

"I..."

"Fraternising with this abomination! Have you not learned ANYTHING from your talks with Pastor Phillips?! These thoughts in your head are impure and evil: Sent from the devil to tempt you!"

I butt in now, "Hey! That's not very nice! We were just goin' for milkshakes and a chat! "

The fat man with the grey hair, in the Camp New Grace jersey, who has hold of Bradley's shoulder glares at me, "How dare you try and entice this boy?! He's been making excellent progress until today-completely managing to suppress his sinful urges. You're deliberately trying to undo all our weeks of hard week! Butters, just because you have chosen to reject our help and guidance, and turn your back on our benevolent God, does not mean you have the right to lead others down the road to Hell!"

"But I'm not tryin'a-"

"Come on Bradley. I see you aren't ready yet to prove you have rid yourself of homosexual urges by hanging out at a gay pride festival."

Tears fall down Bradley's face. As the man drags him away, he looks back at me and says something that I can't hear properly over the noise of the crowd.

I turn away. I feel really sad now. The people here, they're all comfortable with themselves, and accepting of who they are. Together, they make up a bright rainbow of colours, and of pride. Bradley's workin' so hard on not being bicurious anymore, that his rainbow's faded to grey.

I want to go home.


End file.
